because of the Pari
by spiralstars
Summary: Chapter up! Sorry 4 the long wait. its just a mishappening and all, please at least be happy with it. AGAAAA Im too busy to make more, gottagobye!
1. Pandora's Box

Because of the Pari

spiralstars

okies...i amde this for one of my best friends,Tsubaki Munegawa, anyways, this story, really, is about the ham-hams who come across a _pari, _in Persian, that means fairy, I'M NOT FREAKING PERSIAN! and she accindently turns them human, giving them a chance to love like REAL humans. I might end up making it graphic, not for kiddies...eheh... ahem anyways, please enjoy, i hope you like it!

PS...THE PAIRINGS WILL COME SOON! SOME WILL SWITCH FROM TIME TO TIME SO I CAN BE FAIR TO YOU GUYS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Like, say, pashie&dexter to pashie&stan!

"ooooohhh noooo!" yelled a young small hamster with little transpeerant wings and a gold tiara crowning her head. On her cheeks were sparkley lines like morning dew, except her tears were making them smear. "WHAT WILL I DOOOOO!"

obviously, she was not very happy. (lol, but i am! bonk ow)

She puttered around her standing spot, on her wings. murmuring things, biting her nails. A rustle could be heared in the bushes as a another youn ham-ham jumped out. As you all know, this certain ham, was Hamtaro. His eyes sparkled with delight as he ran but then came to a stop. "hahaha, you can't catch me penelop...e..." his eyes stoped at the flying hamster. "hey! You can fly? how do you do that?" she still didn't hear him, or obviously she was _ignoring _him. "he-lloo?"

"..."

Hamtaro was very devastated. He didn't like to be ignored. Then his curious eyes fell upon a chest, clutched in her arms. "Hey! whats that your carrying"

like it was the magic password, she suddenly jolted, and she glanced at him. "oh, its a wishi-hey! _YOU_ can help me!" her voice sounded so childish and like a bell, a sweet and sultry bell. hamtaro, seeing his chance to help anyone, for that was his hobby, put his hand on his chest and stated, "Anything madame! Umm...what do you need help on?'

The pari smiled. She placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him shiveres, '_She's so cold!'_ hamtaro thought, hoping she wasn't a ghost. And yet, as cold as they were, they were really smooth and soft. Her eyes danced with glee as he asked " Well? I'm waiting?"

"I want you to make a big wish, a really big one! This chest is too heavy, and I need to lighten it a bit more! Oh dear I'm late!"

She instantly dropped the box and putered away, out of sight, muttering her buissness.

Hamtaro sat there quietly. He looked at the box, and its splendour running his paw over it. It was a tranperant bluish purlish box and the magic inside moved at his touch. The hinges were of gold, way too sparkly so stare at. Then, remembering her words, he slowly opened the box and looked inside

_**Made of dreams all even in sides**_

_**with phoenix gold to trapped the hindes**_

_**and with your wish the angels will cry**_

_**and the deviles will sing Pandora's box! Pandora's box! Go ahead, and try to hide!**_

_**Give me a wish to bid away**_

_**all of you troubles from years to days.**_

_**trade in your sorrow for your smile**_

_**and we will give you a bidding for a while**_

Hamtaro read this aloud, whilst a shrill wind slipped through his fur.He then thought about something. What if...nah...

"maybe...for one whole month...maybe... i'd like to be human...and maybe the rest of the ham-hams too!...nah..."

Hamtaro all of a sudden felt something hit the back of his poor head. His eyes started to drop. His arms dropped the box, making it go _thud_ on the ground. He felt his knees buckle and his head hit the ground.

"i'm sorry, but i can't work my magic on _sightseers._" Hamtaro watched, laying on the ground as he saw the pari walk close to him.

heh-heh, sorry if the chapter was too short, i usaully start out like this. TT anyhoobers, please review, i'll be sure to make more chapters!

spiralstars


	2. Hazlenuts and Olives

chapter #2 hazlenuts and olives

Wheet-whoo! yay! already, i've made a second chapter! yayayayayayay!

Greeeeeee-aaattte!

as for the rantings...

THANK YOU SO MUCH!

never as many as 7 people ranted so much! I'm sorry if i write typos! I'm sorry if my capitalization is in-correct, but please give me another chance! I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE I'M NEW TO IT! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEE!

oh, and to answer another question, the Pari ham actually had to make poor Hamtaro black out because she didn't want him to see her weave her magic, saavy?

oh and like I said, the couples will vary, due to your rantings and reviews, k? I promise to NOT make any weird couple, I SWEAR! but if I do, let me know, so I can shoot myself, saavy? (lol, just kidding!)

i like the word saavy!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Black_

_this is the first colour i woke up to._

_Just pure, untainted black"_

"Ooooohhhh..." Hamtaro shifted through something he felt before. He once felt it...alot of times actually.

Flash-back

_"Hey Hamtaro! Today, Travis looked at me and asked me to share his lunch with me!"_ _Hamtaro looked drowsily up at his master, a girl named Laura. She was nice, a cute thing to look at, modest and a bit smart, but if you were in Hamtaro, you'd be happy to have her as an owner. She was also love-sick about this boy named Travis, although he hasn't seen her talents as Hamtaro did. **Yet**_.

_"Today was a good day, and tommorw will be even better, what do you think, Hamtaro?" Laura said that every night. maybe to reassure him? Or a motto? _

_(AN: _aggghh! it sorta gets on my nerves, her saying that almost every end of the episode!)

_Instead of his usual "heke", Hamtaro yawned. Today, there was actually a picnic of all fashioned seeds and corn. Pashmina, Bijou, Sandy and even Penelope had prepared it. Everything was going out so well...but unfortunatly, all the ham-hams of the club house had to run away from Jingle's pet pig, Herbert just because Oxnard woudn't get his paws off of a piece of corn after he blacked out. Yes, today really was tireing._

_Laura noticed the "yawn" insted of the "heke" and soon started crooning over the exausted hamster. "oooh! Hamtaro, are you ok? You're panting and weezing!" She reluctantly placed her finger gently on his forehead (_hey, if i said she reluctantly placed her hand on his forehead, that really...nevermind...)_ Hamtaro sneezed. Laura carefully picked him up and placed a damp cloth in his cage and placed him in the middle. Hamtaro looked out into his cage as he heard the sound of Laura cally for her mom and dad._

_"Laura..."_

That's where he felt the feeling before. Those sillk sheets Laura would place underneath him when he had a cold! They were so chilly and cool, but this one was a pure white, big, and warm and...the sheets rustled when Hamtaro moved his "small legs"

Hamtaro looked down, seeing more than he could scream for.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A soft breeze hit the grass as the leaves caught inside of it, twirled. This is the type of day was the type of day where you snoze inside of the grass, not caring for anything in the world.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

sigh yep, a wonderful day.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hamtaro kept gasping for air as he stood up, looking at himself.

"Oh my...god!" He played that sentence over and over again in his head as he kept looking at, well, umm, him . He was definatly not a "hamham" anymore.

Instead of the cute plush Hamster body he was blessed with, his body was replaced by a slim, light-toned chest and waist. And what made him scream, were his very nice legs and arms. He noted the his arms were not that small anymore, no more paws, but long, slender arms and smooth hands replaced them. He then noticed he also had a _neck_ too. He noticed this when he rubbed the back of his neck then jerking out of it in surprise. He was a well made, artificial human Ham-Ham teenage boy! Well, not **all** human. He still had his ears and his little stub of a tail. "W-woah..." he suddenly stopped when he also heared his voice. _" Oh no! It changed, too!" _He stepped back for a moment, thinking of what to do:

ok, here were his options

a) keep looking at his bod, in front of a mirror

b) look around for other hamhams

c) scream

d) all in order

e)all of the above

(ok, so sue me its pretty obvious)**announcer: if your answer was e), all of the above, you're right!**

Hamtaro started screaming again as he kept looking at the mirror, frightened he'd **_remain_** a human, thus forward, looking for any toher signs of his friends. "I can't believe this has happened to me!"

He ran about in circles making skid marks on the floor, giving it a nice, black ring. "Agghhh! I'm human, and all I can think about is running around like and idiot on the stupid floor!" he shouted over his head.

_wait...the floor... _

Hamtaro stopped his pacing and looked at the floor. It was supposed to be made out of hardened dirt, but it was lined with straw. Its smelled of freashly sqeazed olives and freashly peeled hazlenuts. It smelt so... homey. (yo, yo, yo, you dig, HOMEY? lol, jk) He sniffed the air again, taking in it's scent. "I remember this scent...so familiar" Its was true, for he had been here before. This was the place where Elder-Ham kept his junk that he and Bijou had used for Christmas gifts! He sighed at the memory, he loved that night, riding Brandy giving away gifts to his fellow hams, with the help of...

"Bijou..." Hamtaro breathed. Where was she? Is she ok? Did the potion take effect on _her?_

Hamtaro started to fret for his friend. What if some human mistakened her for a cosplayer, with her ears and tail and took her to the clinic? What will she say if they stupid doctor doesn't find out? Hamtaro started to hyper-ventilate.

_"Bijou...I promise to save you! Just please, wait for me and hang on!" _Hamtaro kept worrying and in his frustration, he kicked a near by chair. _" Ok, Hamtaro.Think. If this is Elder-Hams junk-house, then Elder-Ham should be he-"_

"Ah, so you've awakened! At last, sonny old boy!" an elderly voice shouted making poor Hamtaro jump.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Hamtaro yelled with all of the air in his lungs. He started running again and he could have made a hole in the ground with his " ring of skidiness" but Elder-ham stopped him in time, thankfully.

"Now, lets get settled down now, whipper-snapper. Lets get down to buissness now, shall we?" Hamtaro stared at the person in front of him. It was an old hunched over man, with a frisky beared and squinty eyes. none the less, a human version of Elder-Ham.

_"Stupid Humans...ruing our features..." _Hamtaro wanted to hold back those words though, because it wasn't all that bad, and it was an offence to Laura. and last, he was the one who wished this.

_"Scratch that, stupid Pari-ham..."_Hamtaro was not at all pleased with her. She first of all, made and **_tricked_** him into opening Pandora's box, and she had actually **_hit_** him on the back of the head for some weired reason. still, his head hurt. _"Yeah...she won't..." _Hamtaro knew it was all his fault though.

"Hello? Whipper-snappe-" Elder-Ham reached over to shake him, but Hamtaro swat his hand off of his hand off of his shoulder, demanding only one question, even he didn't know why he said it and snapped it.

"Where is Bijou?"

Elder-Ham flinched

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ok, so here it was, and now's your time to comment and _gently_ critisize my work.

thank you, from the bottom of my heart.

spiralstars.

the coupling comments may start now, as you should all know.! Lol, this should be interesting!


	3. Change of the Seasons

**Change of the Seasons**

**chapter #3**

**muahahahahahaha! Another chapter! Buahahahahaha! Thank you all for reading and reviewing...you're all so nice to me...THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!**

**oh, and please start putting up what couple you may like, i'll listen, saavy?. (although, i will mix an' match for awhile, saavy? rubs hands together manianicly**

**ahahahahahahahahahaha-cough, gag-aha-gag-haha!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hamtaro took in a deep breath of fresh air. The breeze cooled him and comforted him, as if telling him to clam down. he was wearing a shirt that was white and orange, almost like his fur, with little sunflower seeds as the buttons (AN: i know, it sounds familiar) he exhaled, his breath coming out as a warm cloud. He felt it on his cheeks for moment, and then...it was gone. The sun gave off an orangy glow to the sky, tinged with pink, clouds overwhelmed by the colour and distance.

Hamtaro felt awful about snapping at Elder-Ham like that, because it was Elder-ham who cared for him when he was un-concious. It was also Elder-Ham who called Aunt Vive for help, even though he knew it would cost up a fight between them, for she lived so far away.

Elder-Ham knew, but he ignored the problems anyway. Hamtaro, after being stopped by Aunt Vive, stepped outside to cool-down. _"What has gotten into me?" _he pondred for awhile, but then gave up, due to the hurting in his head and alot of messages getting into the brain. (AN: just to let you all know, the tunnels and all the "houses" of the ham-hams had grown to their human size, due to the Pari-Ham's magic.)

It was getting dark, the sun was starting to get sleepy. Hamtaro took one last glance out to the horizon, and whispered; "Don't worry, Bijpou, I'm coming..." With that, he went into the house again to apologize to Elder-Ham, hoping to be forgiven.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

sub-chapter; Bijou

morning, 9:00/ in the feilds

"Mmmm..." murmured a small petite girl laying in the grass. Her beautiful blue eyes slowly opened, and looked about at the bright world. her shiny, silver hair shimmered in the sunlight, her ears perked, her cheeks rouge. Her lips was as soft as a rose petal and she had a small frame of a body. She suddenly jerked herself into attention, the grass underneath her rustling. "Q-quoi?..." she looked down to see herself, and the gasped.

"What has happened? I am not as myself!" She got up and remembered something.

_Maria flopped onto the sheets, exausted after a concert. Bijou cocked her head into attention, just after brushing her hair and putting them in her trademark ribbons. "Oh, Bijou...if only you could understand..." Maria's voice was filled with pain, to the brim. Bijou walked over to the side of her carrier, anxious to hear whatever her master had to say. Maria started, "At the concert, there were so many boy there to look at me, Ifelt so embarrassed, like as if I was **naked**!" Bijou cocked her head in confusion. "Heke?"_

_Maria walked over to the carrier, opening the entrance. Bijou understood and crawled over to her masters hand, being picked up and petted. Maria smiled as if Bijou was her only friend. "You see, Bijou? Being naked is when us human girls don't have any clothes on" Bijou nodded in understandment, only having Maria sigh and pet her even more. "There was **one** boy though," Maria paused. Bijou blinked. "**What eez so wrong, Maria?**" Bijou thought much about her friend, and this was important. Maria started, " He was so friendly to me...he was from England, too. He spoke to me in such kind words and he treated me like a normal person..." Maria flushed red. "But, I bet you haven't felt this before, eh mon ami?"_

_Bijou sighed. Humans were so dull. "**If only you knew...**" _

Bijou looked at herself again and flused red. "Ahh! I am not wearing anything zee humans are ment to wear!" She distressed for awhile, her noise making a fus throughout the silence.

She shouted for help, only to be answered by the winds harmless voice.

_"go look for him..." _it whispered. Bijou shivered at the voice, but did as it intended. But she had to look for..."**_him_**" somewhere else. She looked around to find an abandoned path, all rocky and rough.

_"It may work.." _she thought_ "But it will be worth it!" _

And so, she made her way to whatever was down the road, flinching at the sharp rocks underneath her delicate feet.

After about an hour of walking; an eternity to her she saw a small town, bustling with life. Bijou could have been so relieved, but paradise comes at a price. Intstantly, she was seen by two, greasy looking brutes. She could tell they were looking at her, who else was as defensless as a naked half-hamster, half-human French girl? Bijou didn't waste anytime, and bolted as soon as they started moving. She felt her chest rise and fall, losing breath. _"Just my luck...two men after me, after an eternity" _she thought. But this was no time to be un-grateful to God.

This was a time to be praying to God

_**I am an apostle, God, I ask forgiveness of ye, **_

_**And with your light and prayer, will you please enlighten me?**_

_**I ask ye for care and love, my LORD please**_

_**give me what is right**_

_**give me touch, taste and smell my LORD**_

_**but most of all, my sight**_

_**Protect me from the DEVIL, LORD**_

_**Give me the strength to try**_

_**gift me with all your patience**_

_**give me the chance to cry**_

Bijou panted and sobbed as she ran. She did not want to die. Though, she did not know the men were lustful as well. She stumbled and sobbed, the ddep breathes racking her body. _"It's useless...they are already gaining on me...i might as well...no! I have to find **"him"!** " _she boosted up a bit, but at the notion of that she tripped and with a cry, fell on her stomach. The men obviously got to her smirking. "We got you now, you little wretch! Hehehe, c'mon now, lovey? Lets play!" they stared at her body aimlessly, one drooled. He didn't even notice. (AN: eeeewwww! Reminds me of my neighbors dog. YUCK!)

One of the mens' hand shot out and grabbed her leg. Bijou screamed.

"Shut up, stupid. Hey, Joe, i bet she's a runnaway prostitute!" one jeered, his hot breath against her. His mouth reeked of beer. Bijou was frightened. Never before had a human done this to her. She took pity on them.

_"poor man, he probably doesn't know what he eez doing." _She was both mad and sorry for them, blending in a whole bunch of feelings for something so simple.

"Nah. I bet sheez a whore or sumthin'...maybe a bitch of some duuuude...i dunno." the leader was more dunk then the other brute.

Bijou, being her caring and gullible self whimpered amidst the danger she was in. "Please, excuse me but i beg of you...w-we can be at least frie-"

"Shut up you stupid whore!" the man, with absoloutly no feelings at all, kicked her in the ribs a _thwap _sound heared when his leather boot hit the fragile girl. Bijou cried out and sobbed. She didn't deserve this, especially after running and hurting herself on the sharp-rock path. Warm tears flowed down her beautiful face. The other man burped and started laughing, and then he stated barfing.

The leader kept lauging until a voice behind him stated, with a cool voice and a mocking tone:

"Aww...thats not really nice now isn't it?" the leader spun around to find a young male Ham-human smiling at him, eyes sparkling. "Eh? What do youuuuuu want? YOU WANT TO DIE!" the leader slobbrered and staggered at his own remark. The young man only inched away from the spit and thought enthusiasticly for a minute, and then with a hint of stupidity:

"Hmmm...no not really." the leader was enraged to hear this. Instantly he lunged at the young man, with alot of force which could have crushed the guy's body; if he didn't move that is. Bijou couldn't help but smile. Her "prince" had come to save her. She looked at the man one last time, before blacking out.

The young man was very good at dodging, as if it was a simple danse. he smiked as the brute swyed from side to side, about to purge (a.k.a., barf) with his gut left defensless, the young man finally kicked the brute. The brute barfed and blacked out, probably chocking on his own bile (again, barf) The young man got up and walked up to the un-concious Bijou, sighing in relief

o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o( )o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Shhhhhh..._

Bijou woke up to the sound of running waterher eyes flickering open and close. Where was she? She sat up and looked around. A herron right in front of her, looked at her for a moment and with a wing and a prayer, flew off. Bijou just sat there, mezmerized. The herron was still in sight, but very far awayits graceful wings slicing through the air. She watched as it dissapeared though the tree's. "What a magnifique bird..." she murmured. Neverbefore had she seen such a-

"Ah! So your awake!" the voice she recognized as her saviour came from behind her. She smiled and turned around. "Yes I-..." She stopped.

There in front of her was a young ham-male with light brown hair, but with a dark brown streak in the middle. His hamster ears were light brown, matching his hair. He wore a black t-shirt which showed off much of his collarbone, and a brown leather vest over it. His pants were glossy black and he was very skinny, but in good shape. and slung on his back on a leather belt, was...

"Jingle?"

a guitar.

o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ok, thats all for chapter #3, and here's a sneak peak for chapter #4!

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Bijou walked along the path, it was hidden by sakura petals. Everything was either pink or magenta, the colour of **_l'amour_**. She sniffed the air and wondred _"Hamtaro...why?"_she felt the tears come and sting her eyes.

After seeing Sparkle, and even though Sparkle did not see her, Bijou was hurt to see her with...**_him._** Him especialy..._"Oh, stop eet, your strong, Bijou...you must not let anyone see you cry..."_

_**But there was no one to see...**_

She sobbed a bit more and waited for htem to stop, but she knew that was hopeless.

Jingle watched from the other end, he hated to see a girl like this...she was like his little sister...he had to stand up for her... _Stupid Hamtaro...why Sparkle and not her! _Just then he knew why. Maybe he was froced to? But the other notion...was just too terrifying. It stung him like thorns and knives.

to be continued in chapter #4

anyways thank you all, i'm so happy to have so many reviews!

AISHITERU, ALL OF YOUUUUUUUU!

So, can y'all **PLEASE, PLEASE** make your choices of couples **_NOW!_**

**I MEAN IT!**


	4. Call of Eros

_**The call of Eros**_

chapter #4

_**Please read this!**_

oooookkkk... this is already the 4th chapther, and i'm bored already, and pissed off. I won't mention names.

And for the comments on the reviews...ITS NOT MY FAULT! MY STUPID COMPUTER IS THE ONE THAT SCREWS UP THE SPELLING, SO THERE!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**oh, and i made a mistake on last chapter about the coming up next chapter, that chapter is for later on...kk? Thorns and Knives is actually in the lastest of chapters**

**yay**

and another notion, Bijou&Hamtaro coupling was the omly coupling that was recommended, so that **_might _**be official, saavy?

saavy, encore, please read?

**Eros**, in Greek is **Cupid** in Roman, the God of Love.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_this feeling that i've kept in my heart_

_from years to what wits end_

_and even though we are apart_

_a kiss for you i'll send_

_there are men with hearts un-pure_

_so far from loves true spark_

_not knowing if their love is sure_

_not sure to hit the mark._

_But I pray every night_

_to see if you are well_

_and you seem to have some witch in you_

_for I am under your spell..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_sub-chapter...Maxwell, Sandy, and Cappy... _

Maxwell, as we all know as the book-ham should be home right now, reading a book, listening to his owner or chewing on a sun-flower seed. But no.

He is actually in the forest, in-the-middle -of -nowhere forest, sleeping. He nuzzled his face into the "pillow", hair getting all misplaced and messy. He took a breath in but lifted his head drowsily to see a sleeping Ham-female, sleeping beside him. Since he was half-asleep, Maxwell didn't really react, infact he didn't even blink. he just looked at the sleeping girl and murmured "Why...this is the epidermis of a human being..." with that, he dropped his aching head on his "pillow" again, trying to go back to dream land

I know, silly.

3

2

1

"AAAAHHHH!" Maxwell, after 3 seconds of not noticing, jumped to his feet and then he fell backwards. His heart was racing and he was as red as a tomato. (Unlike Bijou-chan, Maxwell **knew** about the properties of a human, therefore, he has the right to freak-out) "S-sandy...p-put some...cc-clothes on!" The poor young man was staggering and sputtering, stumbling as far away from the sleeping girl. Sandy her hair covering her eyes, got up and yawned, rubbing her eyes. Like the Ham-Ham Sandy, she still had the sandy blonde hair with tiger stripes in it, high-lighting her beautiful green eyes. Her hair was also up in two red bandes, not like Bijou's but just tied up simply. She got up in front of poor Maxie, his eyes feeling like as if they were about to drop out.

"Maxie, like you need help?" she still had her voice though.

"N-no! I-...It's just that-well, uh-umm, that is...**PLEASE GET SOME CLOTHES ON!**"his voice could have been heared from miles away, but back to buisness, now shall we?

Sandy in confusion looked down to see...umm, well

"...**EEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!**" Sandy instanly covered her chest and other area's screaming. Maxwell covered his ears in pain. _for such a tomboy, how can she scream so femininly?_

Sandy kept screaming until Maxwell conjured up the strength to run up to her and clamp his hand over hers, his hair mingling with hers. "Ssh! Sandy, if you keep screaming like that, for sure and animal of cannibalistic attire will surely come!" he hissed in her ear. He looked at her, eye to eye and whispered, "Now when I let go, you're gonna keep quiet and act properly, understand?"

Maxwell really meant things this time, so Sandy nodded her head gingerly to let him know she was going to follow his orders. With a sigh of relief, his shoulders lowered a bit."ok, no lets start from 3 now, ok?"

Sandy fastly nodded "ok, now...3...2..-"

"HEY GUYS!" yelled a cute masculine voice.

"**AAAGHHHHH!" **Maxwell screamed. Inspite of himself, he was the one who screamed, all the while Sandy giggled. Maxwell rolled on the ground 3 times then he started laughing as well. Afetr that, he started gaging too, he inhaled too much. Sandy rushed to his side, patting him on the back to make it more easier to breath. The new hamster scratched the back of his head in ashament, blushing red. His hair was brown, so was his ears. He had eyes the colour of honey and a green cap to top his head. "Gee, sorry Maxie...I was...I was just happy to see you and all, cause I was scared, so..." he paused to look at Maxwell. "Sorry"

Maxwell glanced at Cappy while coughing and nodded to ease Cappy of the guilt. Maxwell knew how it felt to be scared. And Cappy looked about, say, 13-14 years old. This place was too new to him and he was too young to know anything about it. Maxwell gagged for a few more minute and then sat back on his bottom to breath. he took in deep gasps then he started talking.

"D-don't worry Cappy. I was just...caught off guard, thats all." Sandy laughed at Maxwell's explanation. Maxwell gave her a playfull glare and chuckled. "Well, I guess i was a bit scared..."

Sandy scoffed at this explanation too. "Oh, yeah like totally Maxie!" she snubbie-wubbied him ( I think in Ham-Ham language, that means "I love you", I saw it on "Lets dance, Sandy")

Maxwell blushed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

sub-chapter, different intercourse, Pashmina and...Who? 

_The music ended here. Not the type of music you hear in plays or carnivals, just plain music...I didn't know, though that the music was the Pari's spell charm. I should have plugged my ears, shout at the very top of my lungs, and ignore it. But no. I needed to listen to the music. I needed to see the colours. I needed to see what would've happened to me. _

_The servant of the Pari (**hint, hint!**_)

It was starting to rain today. The grass smelled wet and damp, but pleasently refreshing. The bugs vanished, taking cover to avoid getting bombed. If you were a Ham-Ham, the rain would hit pretty hard. But not this time. This time, it just felt like a soft massage on the back, or a feel of cool water rushing through you. This is what Pashmina felt when she woke up. She gasped and sat up, while her brown, golden hair whisped through the air. the downpour was already happening and the girl stood up, damp and confused. Where was her little sister? Is she running off on her own? She's too young to do that!

Pashmina started to panic and her heart rate started to spin. If she gets in trouble...what will she do? And what will her owner think? And Jingle's definately not here to help her! Pashmina whimpered and stumbled to get to the nearest spot a child would go to. She would definately go into the forest, or maybe the hide-away-cave? No, too noisy and dark. No

No

No

NO!

Pashmina was so confused, she was tilting from side-to-side. Her eyes was so blurred with tears fresh and created. "Penelope...where are you!" she called to absloloutly nothing, except the thunder. It roared back at her, making her scream and fall over. She covered her ears and yelled **"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! I JUST WANNA FIND MY LITTLE SISTER!" **the wind howled at her response, making her scream again. She wanted to die right now. She wanted to hide and hug Penelope, her little sister who understood anything she was afarid of or misunderstood. But instead of the small, delicate paw of Penelope, she felt a smooth warm hand on her back, as trying to comfort her. She sniffled and turned her head. "P-penelope?"

nope

Instead, a gray-haired Ham-Human kneeled in front of her, worry in his eyes, but his eyes were both behind a simple pair of smart glasses. Pashmina instantly recognized him, not for his glasses, but for his eyes. "Dexter?" she whispered. He nodded, taking her hands and blowing hot-air into them, a futile effort into making her warm. She looked at him to see his eyes again, but his matted hair was blocking his face.

Pashmina blushed at the desperate thought she wanted to see his face. _Pashmina, don't fall in love...you're too occupied with Penelope to do that! Besides...he can manage._

Still, she felt really bad though, him trying to make her warm and meanwhile she was hating him. Ha!

"Dexter, why don't we find someplace to stay out of the rain first?" Pashmina asked. She at least didn't want both of them to get soaked. he looked at her, defeat in his eyes...but nodded. He seemed so exausted. "C'mon, Dex. I'll help you stand up." she held out her hand. Cutely enough, his ears perked when he had heared that. "P-pashmina? **Me** hold **Your **hand!" he seemed so surprised. She smiled to brighten the weather. He laughed weakly and grabbed on to her hand for support. He felt so warm and tingely. "Of course, silly. Besides, its not like i have poison glued all over my hand!"

Dexter smiled at the joke. She always had the attitude that made the weather sigh. Thats why he came to her. And thats why he loved her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sandy, Maxwell and Cappy 

Maxwell and his group stayed in Hide-Away-Cave to spend the night. They were starving and had no clothes. Then Maxwell got an idea. "Hey...isn't Elder-Ham's old shack near here?" it was a sign of hope. But the walk on the way there..."No problem-o! We'll make it, won't we Cappy?" Sandy lokked for the small brunette. he was asleep. "Aw...Cappy...you're gonna slow us do-"

"Leave him alone, Sandy. He's too tired for this. besides, would you rather a whining Cappy, or a a freshed up one later?" Maxwell had the serious look on his face. His eyes glittered with emotion of sadness and guilt. He looked so weared out. Sandy sighed in defeat. "Aww...alright, but I don't want to, like lie down on the dirty floor." She cringed at the coldness of the cave's floor. Maxwell's shoulders' relaxed again and he sighed.

"You just can't stop being cute, huh?" Maxwell made his way over to her, and at a sudden notion, kissed her lightly on the cheek. "But don't stop, 'kay?" he blushed. "Gomen" (Sorry)

Sandy smiled and kissed him back, her hair mingling with his own. "Aishiteru, Maxie" (I love you)

They both snuggled into each other and rested for the night. Little did they know that they would meet Hamtaro at the house of Elder-Ham...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bijou and Jingle (city) 

The city was still bustling even in the rain. The shops were still bright and open and the open-stores were still good smelling with their different things to choose from. The rain didn't make it worse. It actually made it much more better. It forced to people to come in and eventually they **_would_** buy some items or groceries. Jingle, with the money he had jacked from the two drunkards had bought Bijou a cute outfit. It was a blousse with fluffy frills at the neck which was lavender. A small emerald was at the neck part, and for the bottom part of her outfit, she had a lavender skirt Jingle was quite proud of his taste in girls outfits.

They both walked down the streets, getting wet. Jingle didn't seemed to mind. He was whistling and humming. Bijou, on the other hand, was shivering and glancing out at the different people. She felt so ashamed. She was assulted by two idiots, then she is seen with a stanger. She smiled at Jingle's kindness though. He said money never really mattered and people mattered more.

_"He eez right, Bijou. Don't be selfish over what you look like. He **helped** you. And meanwhile you're complaining. You really are useless" _she sighed. What use was it to be useles? She sighed. Besides, what is the point of being in a crowd? She sneezed this time. Jingle noticed her quietness and turned around to face her. Bijou was not at all paying attention, and bumped into Jingle, right into his chest (AN: LUCKY HER! sorry, i love Jingle!) she smiled apoligeticly, but he amde no face. He just looked at her, wet and innocent. _She's likely to catch a cold..._ with no emotion on his face, he took off his outer jacket and placed it on top of her head. Bijou looked up at her new umbrella.

It smelt of sakura tree's and bark. "M-merci..." she whispered to him a relieved look on her face. He smiled and murmured, "We don't want you to appear in front of Lil' ol' Red with a cold now, huh?" he turned to look her in the eye. Bijou blushed. She knew he was talking about Hamtaro. She was now the colour of a tomato. _"Uwaaa! Ignore him, Bijou!" _she was murmuring little things and fumbling her fingers. Jingle knew he had struck the jack-pot of knowledge. He chuckled at her response and started walking. Bijou stopped stammering and started to catch up on him. "Um, Jingle-kun, where exactly are we going?" she asked.

He stopped for a second a faced her, his face telling her everything. Then, she understood. Thats why he was concerned about what she was going to look like. They were going to see Hamtaro.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0

Pashmina and Dexter 

In a hollow tree log, Pashmina and Dexter waits for the storm to end, although, it is mostly Pashmina. Dexter had fallen asleep.

Pashmina stroked Dexter's hair as he slept on top of her lap. His breathes were slow and heavy, making quite a rhythim, making the girl sleepy. Her eyes drooped and she kept trying to stay awake. She looked down at Dexter. His eyes were clamped shut, and his glasses were tipped off his face.

_" He looks so innocent..." _Pasmina mentally kicked herself for thinking that. _"He's just a **friend! A FRIEND, Dammit!**_ " she stopped her thinking for a second though, regretting her words. She started stroking his teal-grey hair again, and at that he sighed and whispered. "Hmmm...Pashmina..." Pashmina smiled. She kissed his cheek and his worried face dissapeared into a tranquile look. She whispered to him, "Don't fret over me. I'm watching over you..." she then drifted off to sleep, dreaming about something un-clear, but sure to be love.

70707070707070707070707070707077070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070

_**Ok, that's it for chapter #, and for the last time, the chapter "Thorns and Knives" is a later on chapter. Sorry peoples! **_

_**anyways, here is a big thanks to:**_

Whispers of Darkness,

cappyandpashy4ever

Wolfenheim

Ringa ham

dbzgtfan2004

Zeno Bell

Tsubaki Munegawa (especially)

Papayas Say That's Kooky

GenieMaster

sparkleshine101

Yayfulness

_**Ok, thanks everyone for reading this. Please read and review (gently) and if you don't like this just do a review that its bad and i'll maybe fix it. **_

_**Ok, byez! **_

**_spiralstars, Morrigan _**


	5. Arrows of Aphrodite

_Because of the Pari _

_**ok, here's your story. ATTENTION!**_

_**IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE YOUR HAM-HAM A HUMAN HAM-HAM, JUST NOTIFY ME, AND I"ll INTRODUCE THEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I ALREADY GOT PERMISSION FROM TSUBAKI MUNEGAWA!**_

_**I'd be honoured to use your Ham-Hams in my story**_

_**-Kurarisu**_

**_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o _**

**_Yuumei _**

_**The cool, damp earth nestled around my leather boots as I stepped on the stage. The blaring lights and the screaming crowd seduce me to the opening, a fly to the web. **_

_**A moth exposed to the flame. **_

_**I step slowly to the microphone, as if sleep walking. But in life, being alive is a dream. My pale amethyst eyes open a slight notch to catch a glimpse of the crowd. I smile, they swoon. Everyone is sweating, screaming and waiting for me to sing. But most of all, they wanted to play. The smell of lavender fills the air. I am woozy from just looking at the whole crowd. Again, I try to gain back my confidence. I open my mouth and I already feel as light as the feather. **_

_**I will fly… **_

_Some say love is not for sinners, _

_I believe that isn't true _

_Cause when I was finished sinning _

_Love came down and showed me you. _

_And you told me how to get there _

_So, I tried to find a way. _

_Then I ran into your garden… _

_But I tripped out the gate _

_I tripped out the gate… _

_Whoa…What are you doing to me? _

_I'm so into you _

_And the hardest part is knowing that I'll never follow through _

_You're slowly killing me _

_And I wish it wasn't true… _

_Cause I'm so into you… _

The concert carried on, his voice echoing throughout the halls. The crowd was crazy, screaming at the top of their lungs just to get his attention. He liked that, but that wasn't what he wanted.

After he said good night to the crowd, he took his leather jacket, slung it over his shoulder and walked to his dressing room. His dressing room, however was so plain different then those in the movies. It was just sheer black and normal blue. Simple and clean.

Exhausted, he just plopped himself on the chair in front of the mirror and looked at the person in front of him. The person in front of him had amethyst eyes beautiful shiny black hair. But to top with the hair, two black cat ears…the girls always went for those good luck trinkets. He sighed at himself.

"Good luck trinkets!" He looked at the mirror once more. The boy-in-the-mirror also was very pale, sickly. Always wondered why… His body was, as the girls said hot? He chuckled at the notion. HOT! Excuse me?

He was as normal as any other boy…scratch that…teen. But…if he was as normal as they were, why do they treat him like a God? Why can't he just be…?

Normal?

Knock knock knock!

Yuumei looked at his door, cocking his head to the side wondering who it was…" Who is it?"

"Excuse me, Mr.Yuki, but there are some fan girls here to ask for a one-on-one."

His guard, Barquis stuttered in annoyance and in grief.

Yuumei rolled his eyes, groaning. He could hear them squealing in excitement and in annoyance to his brain. Boy did he want to jump out the window…

Wait…that's a smart-aleck idea! "U-umm…hold the thought Barquis; I'll be there in a moment!" Yuumei instantly grabbed his jacket and for the last moment glanced at the door.

"See you later, ditses"

**_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o _**

**_Into the night, the meeting! _**

Pashmina yawned. The morning has already come already and she was still asleep. This was odd, for she was usually up before dawn to meet Penelo-

Tears welled up inside her again. "I'm supposed to be responsible, dammit! And meanwhile here I am alone and…" hold that thought. She wasn't alone; she had Dex…ter…

Her brown hazel eyes widened to see an empty lap. Where was he! What could've happened here! What if…a cat got him!

"D-Dexter-san!" she cried, her voice trembling with confusion. Her knees wobbled like a new born fawn, ready to fall or fall prey to the predator. Her eyes welled up again. "DEXTER! You answer me right this moment!" she sobbed. Her chest was racked with grief and frustration. How could this happen? First Penelope, her only little sister and now Dexter! She plopped to the floor exhausted, and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Pashmina-chan?" a sudden voice called out from the opening of the cave. Pashmina stopped crying and without even looking at who was there, ran up to him and hugged him. Dexter stepped back in confusion and embarrassment.

"U-umm…did I do something wrong?" he asked softly, rubbing the back of his head. Pashmina nodded, unable to talk. Dexter was fast to react and pulled her into an embrace.

Softly and surely. She didn't expect this. She expected him to grasp her and embrace her like no tomorrow. Like the Ham Ham Dexter. But this human Dexter was not the same.

He was thinking this as well. "How come I'm not as lovesick as I used to be? Why am I so…shy?" he blinked and let her go, his hair covering his eyes. "I-I'll go find some food, ok? Just stay here…" he turned his back to her. She almost felt rejected until he then turned around suddenly, a glint in his eyes.

"And don't worry. I'll be fine and watching over you." He smiled smuggishly.

Pashmina only sat back down to hear the sound of someone so familiar coming close…

"PASHMINA-SAN! LIKE, GUYS WE FOUND HER!" Pashmina looked up to see a tiger-stripped haired girl run up to her. The girl panted when she got to Pashmina, all the while looking at her. Pashmina only took one glance at the girl and she already knew who she was.

"SANDY-CHAN!" she instantly ran up to the girl-ham and flung her arms around the HamHumans neck, sobbing. Sandy only hugged back, relieved that at least they were finding a few more HamHams and friends. Maxwell and Cappy soon showed up. "Pashmina-san is that you?" Maxwell stared, only getting a glare from Sandy. Obviously jealous.

Cappy was taking in deep breathes, the poor kid was tired. He looked at Pashmina as if looking for something. "Pashmina-san, where's Penelope-chan?" he asked innocently, not knowing the consequences. Pashmina only looked at him and started to cry. Cappy took a step back and recoiled. "U-Umm...did I say something wrong?"

**"YES!"** snapped Pashmina. Her eyes were already sore and she still had enough tears to make Cappy feel guilty enough. She curled into a ball, covering her Hamster ears with her hands, rocking back and forth on her heels

**_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

_**the other side, Meeting with Hamtaro! **_

Bijou stirred in her endless sleep, dreaming of the one thing that worried her the most.

Hamtaro...

In her dream, she met with him on a sunset hill, the sun looking over them. They were holding hands and Hamtaro was looking into her eyes, as if asking for the words that were sure-fire to keep them together.

But when she opened her mouth to say the words, she couldn't utter even a squeak. It felt like she was being chocked, except having the exception to breathe. Hamtaro started to give a worried look to her. He looked so betrayed. Bijou tried to make hand gestures, she shook her head. She screamed in her thought.

_"No! Please listen to me, Hamtaro-kun! Don't leave, I beg of you!" _The fresh warm tears stained her face, her clothes and her feelings. She wanted to be loved, not rejected. This stupid curse has made it so much difficult to grow closer to him. He only sighed, his sigh making the sun stir and fire soon started to disperse from the glowing ball of light.

Meteors started to fall. Pitch black Sakura petals blew all over the place. Bijou screamed a mute muttering nonsense. She could only cry out:

"Hamtaro-kun, I love…" and then she woke up sobbing. She felt those stinging tear come again, feeling so helpless. Like a rejected doll.

But soon she felt herself being cradled in firm arms. A tune was hummed to her, close to her ear. In fact the comforter's nose was just close to her ear murmuring something she could barley make out.

"Had a bad dream now, huh?" she whipped around to find Jingle smiling playfully. His eyes told her he was only joking with the seductive stuff. She laughed slightly, a nervous laugh. He again leaned forward and whispered softly:

"Don't worry, only Hamtaro-san will be doing this to you…" he chuckled softly and patted her on the back, a joke of course.

"Besides, we're almost there to where he is." Of course he knew where he was. Even Bijou could tell now. Even though they were half human, they could still use their Ham Ham senses!

He again chuckled at her foolishness. He held out a hand to help her up, and she took it.

They went around the town to get to the place. Obviously, everyone stared at them, because of their tails and their ears. One girl actually went up to Jingle and started to pet his ears. He only smiled softly and let her pet him until she left.

Soon, they found themselves in a plain full of dandelions. Bijou recognized the place. This is where Elder Ham kept his "junk" that she and Hamtaro used for Christmas. She giggled at the memory. Jingle glanced at her confusedly. She only smiled back which told him she was very happy. He smiled back.

They soon got to the place. It was here she knew he was here. She looked at Jingle. He nodded in understand. She took in a great sigh and called out "Hamtaro! Hamtaro, pleez tell me you are here!" she paused. Her cheeks were stained red.

"Hamtaro!" she called again, only to yelp at the feeling of a hand on her shoulder. She stopped. Her heart stopped. She whipped her head around to see a flash of orange. She didn't even have time to waste on just looking at him. He gasped with a small "oh" and they both fell onto the ground, crying, but happy

_**(AN: omigad, I rushed sooo much on that one... like an old movie from the 60's. I'm sorry, please don't get mad at me!)**_

Jingle smiled, but deep in his heart something ached. He glanced to see if they were watching as he put his hand to where his heart was supposed to be. **It hurt like Hell. **

_"Could it be that... " _he paused to see both Bijou and Hamtaro happily laughing and asking each other if they were fine **(a.k.a, yadayada) **It only made him feel more worse.

_"Is this...jealousy?" _he clenched at his chest, the fabric straining underneath is grip. He was so into the pain, he noticed Hamtaro coming torwards him. "Jingle-san, you ok? You're kinda pale..." he moved his hand to Jingle's forehead checking for any signs of a fever. Jingle just paused for a moment, and then just simply stated

"No, don't worry about me...worry more about her" he pointed a slender finger torwards Bijou. Hamtaro gave a confused look at Jingle but listened. "Jingle-san ...whats wrong...?" Bijou asked meekly. She started to make her way torwardshim. He just smiled gently and shrugged it off. Bijou's eyes relaxed. Hamtaro's shoulders eased.

"Lets go you two lovebirds" Jingle mused. Bijou only blushed and giggled at the comment and Hamtaro only did a small "Heke?"

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Yuumei felt awful.leaving poor Barquis to fend off those rampaging fangirls was one thing, but running away and getting bored...thats just lowly. He sighed, looking around the bustling city streets. The calls of different people reminded him of either the concert stage, or **_her_**. He shuddered. yeah, he certaintly remembered her. The fairy girl.

_**He remembered all too clearly...**_

_**It was raining, he wasn't a human...he was...a cat. He was walking down the river-bank, and then...he saw a young Hamster in the river clinging on for life. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, and she was too small to fight the current. Yuumei watched in amusement as she screamed like an opera singer. It sounded like a really small set of bag-pipes.**_

_**But watching girls die was not very curtious.**_

_**So he just came up to where she was, scooped up a paw, and let her down on the ground, covering her from the pelting rain. She was still out-of-it, but came to in a few minutes.**_

_**She was, at first, frightened to see him.**_

_**And then he explained the rescue...and then...and...**_

He couldn't remember. His head hurt with all the stress locked up inside. What did happen? Everything was flashing before his eyes, but the memories were too hard to catch. His vision blurred. His hands were numb.

The rain

The kiss

The car accident

That black whip...**"HEY!" **a fat man was screaming, a frenzied look on his face. He was pointing at the road. Yuumei looked to where the mans finger was pointing at. Then he saw it.

A yellow blob, huddled right in the middle of the road. A whole bunch of people were yelling. Too much confusion. Then he heared a horrible cry:

_**"GET THAT THING OUTTA THERE, A TRUCK'S COMIN'!" **_

He then heared the sound of the truck arriving, its heavy wheels crushing the pavement. It made the ground shiver and quake. A number of people were already making the move, fleeing. Not making any move to help the poor thing in the middle of the death trap. The fat guy, however was screaming at others to make a move to run, but he had a worried face and was still looking at the yellow thing. The yellow thing still didn't budge. Yuumei was dizzy with terror, and the sounds heared.

Screaming

Crying

But out of all things, he could hear the whimperings of the yellow thing.

Yuumei didn't waste a second. He ran in front of the crowd, in front of the horror. _"Dammit! I don't care if they see my face or get the paparatzi on this, I have to save that thing!"_

He whizzed off into the road, sweat and tears of hope egding off his cheeks. He covered the yellow blob, craddling it in his arms. A sheild of protection.

_**"Screw the paparatzi...at least I finally can get away from the fans..."**_

He waited. And waited and...

**Black**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Meanwhile, Hamtaro's group was making their way to the house of Elder-Ham. He was talking to Bijou while she listened intently. jingle on the other hand, didn't seem to be on Earth. He was still feeling the painful ache in the area of his heart. He winced.

"Daijobou?" Bijou asked all of a sudden, making him jump. **_(AN: daijobou means are you ok? I hope I spelt it right, my Japanese is a bit shabby) _**

Hamtaro gave Jingle a worried look, as if dilecting _"C'mon, tell us"_ Jingle only nodded and walked a few steps ahead, leaving the couple silenced. Bijou was fumbling her fingers. Hamtaro was looking at his shoes. "Do you think he eez alright?" Bijou asked Hamtaro, her voice filled with concern. Hamtaro nodded. They started to catch up with him. Soon they passed the field of dandylions and came to a fled of irisis.

ElderHam greeted them there. He was dressed in a white and navy blue yukita. He was leaning on a crooked cane, for his age was salso affected in human, as well. He clasped his old, wrinkled hands together, rubbing them together. His eyes twinkled with interest of their new forms. "Ah! So you've come at last!" he walked swiftly, for his age, he quickly rushed them into the house.

The tunnel was dark and shabby, but the size of a normal human

_**(AN: Don't ask how the tunnel became human size, everything HmaHam became human size because of the Pari's magic) **_

Finally, they came to a door of oak wood. They all heared voices behind them. Some of them were yelling, some pleading, some very quiet. They all strained to know who the voices belonged to. Bijou turned to ElderHam, who did not answer, but got out a ring of silver with shiny golden adorned keys dangling from it. He gave our group a toothy grin, making them cock their heads in confusion. He inserted the key, turning it until the group heared the longed for sound:

_**click**_

The door opened, light exploding into the room. They had to squint to see the people in side. Then, it was clear.

The room revealed a whole bunch of people. All in a circle sitting around a round table, was a whole bunch of people. Half of the group was of Pasmina, the other of Sandy. (otherwise, Pasmina, Dexter, Sandy, Maxwell, and Cappy)

Pashmina's face was red from crying. She was wearing her pink scarf and a blue top and skirt. To top the blue outfit, a powder white apron. Beside her, Dexter was patting her comfortedly on the back; hushing her sobs. He was wearing a blue top, a vest that was buttoned up smartly, and neat pants. His shirt was adorned with a red bowtie. Sandy was murmuring things about the new group, thimbling her athlete ribbon. She was wearing a green top and skirt, the top's collor decorated with loose ribbons. Maxwell was shushing her, putting a finger to his lips; a soft hiss escaping them. He was wearing an outfit the same as Dexter, minus the bowtie, plus the sleeves. Cappy was yacking about being sorry for hurting Pashmina's feelings, only getting a stern look from Dexter.

But there were other Hamsters at the table. One of them was a homey looking boy, he had two buck teeth stickin' out. He was wearing a light brown yukita, but it was covered with a red apron.his hair was a light brown, so were his HamHam ears. He seemed to be comforting Pashmina too, but was giving Dexter dirty glances from time to time. Another boy was there, nibbling on a sunflower seed. He was dressed in a long sleeved turtle-necked shirt, which was blotched with cow markings **_(AN: Hey, his name does have the word ox in it.)_** H e also wore baggy pants which were blotched, too. His hair was blotched, as so his ears. The second to last, was a sexy young man glancing at Bijou; a look of interest sparkling in his lovely blue eyes. **_(Uum, if they're not blue, you can tell me and i'll fix this chappie)_** He was clothed in a blue sweater which clung to his wistful body. The hood part was a dusty white. His pants were jeans, clinging to his legs which were crossed. But this boy had the same hair and ears as Sandy.

He was smirking triumphantly at the new group. **_(Don't worry, in my stories I never make people jerks unless intended)_**

The whole bunch were sitting in a circle, an exception of one young man with tangled brown hair. His eyes were a deep dark chocolate and restless, and he was wearing was a torn leather vest, no shirt. He was also wearing deep brown cargo pants. And to give you all a hint, he wore a yellow miner cap. When his eyes met the groupes face, especialy Bjou's, his face lit up.He opened his mouth and finally the words came out:

"Bijou-chan?"

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**The plot of the Pari; Yuumei's desire taken! **_

**_"Everything is going all too well" _**she murmured silently to herself, a cold tone like a python escaping her lips, poison. She was petting a concubine HamBoy near her throne, his eyes glazed, skin cold. She laughed silently to herself, a delicate finger pointing to a mirror in front of her throne, a throne of thorns. The mirror elapsed, a rainbow light exploding from it. While she waited for her desire, she sipped from a cup of scarelet liquid, either wine...or blood. She sipped the liquid slowly, and satisfactory. And then the mirror showed her the desire

**_(AN: A desire is what she fufills, but at a price, for example spoiler: Hamtaro wished to be human, right, so she gave him that wish, in return for knowing the limits in a humans life, obeying the rules, knowing what love is like in Human, and excepting even death in human. Jingle, as you see in the part where Bijou and hamtaro are re-introduced, gets a heart-ache and is shot with jealousy. He was the first affected by the Pari's curse)_**

The concubine HamBoy started whimpering as the desire was shown. He was a slave of the Pari, so he knew the horros of what she did. Beautiful and cute at first, then a death-trap after-wards. He knew what pain and injustice felt like.

**_"Be quiet, know your place fool." _**she snapped as she slapped him. She then went back to looking at different desires. Then, one caught her eye.

"Cat-boy..." she murmured into the darkness as she got up from her throne, walking into another room. The room was a solemn grey and noir, decorated with skulls and bones of sorts, previous customers. She ignored them for now, she was too pre-occupied with her coming plan. Finally, she came to a pot which was iron black. She then; opened a bottole from her evil black cloak, it sputtered with dark magic when it was popped open. She smirked.

**_"I think Hamtaro and his little termites need a little town to befit them," _**she whispered into the darkness. Her uby adorned lips sparkled with delight. She then poured the glass bottles contents into the pot, as it started to simmer, she left to the throne room again. There, she thrusted her hand into the mirror and grabbed a desire, which looked like a diamond shaped crystal. She smiled evily at it, tucking it into her cloak. She knew that he would die unless he came looking for it. Then she would have step #2 fufilled.

The concubine sobbed when she came up to him again as she pulled him close, hissing a deadly phrase to him.

**_"I'll make sure all of them will die, take note of that Julian." _**she then let him go, jerking his head. He fell over, crying deep into the night.

"Oh God, why do they deserve such misery. Take me instead..."

**Only the moonlight heared him.**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Ok, so thats it for today's chapter. I made it long because I had to make it up to you my dearest friends... Please forgive me for going up so late!**_

_**Anyways, to make note, please PM me or say in your review if you want your HamHam in the HamHuman world. I'd be happy to add them. But i'd prefer you to PM me so you can send in details. I don't want to screw up on their personality!**_

_**Thanx a bunch I hope you like this chapter, I added more action to it.**_

_**Bye, and review gently on this, I worked hard on it to make all of you happy!**_

_**Morrigan-san**_


	6. The TrainStop 49

_**Because of the Pari**_

_**The TrainStop #49**_

**Heyo eveyone! Ok, thank you for sending me your OCHams in, now I can work my magic!**

**"Boo!" **

**gasp! who said that! (Blasts boo-er)**

**hehehehe, now on with the show-no wait...**

_**ok, just in case if you guys get confuzzled, here are the new HAMS**_

_**Tsubaki Munegawa's Ruma ( The flirt) and Pazu (the genius cook) **_

_**ShadSonAmycouple Luni ( the human mega-phone)**_

_**Ringa ham Ringa (the sugar-hunter) **_

**Ok, now everyone, now that you've got that straightened out, lets get-it-on! Wooo!**

**Oh, and make note that this chapter is funny**

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

The PariHam smiled. everything was going all in plan. She took another sip of her reddinsh wine and savoured the taste for awhile. She glanced at her magic mirror then wiht a small slender hand directed to it:

**_"Show me the group of the twit, Hamtaro" _**she smirked when they appeared on the smooth surface of her trusty mirror. **_(AN: Hehehe, better than a wide-screen TV. Mirror mirror, on the -clonk ow)_**

She watched as the whole group started to talk and reunite. It made her sick, watching others have happiness while she had to be locked up and rot away. She felt injust. But then, hey it was her job to make them suffer. To make even their scream for salvation delicious. **_(AN: Woah, what am I on! Just how evil am I!)_**

She went back to the skeloton room to see if her potion was ready. And it was. She smirked poisonously again. All she neede was for them and all the HamHams afflicted by the curse to come...then the trap would work.

She then noticed. What if her stupid cousin, Harmony, was to interfere? Then something struck her. What if mischief and love was mixed together? She knew the answer. ok, one problem solved. But how to get them to the town, that puzzled her. Oh, wait, message boy.

**_"Julian? Come here dearest"_ **she called to the doorway of the vast room. The last of her cold voice was echoed throughout the room, then answered by a small mouse-like voice "Yes, milady?" Julian stood in front of the doorway, leaning slightly from the wounds she gave him...

**_"Dearest Julian, I want you to do a small job for me, my love" _** she whispered evilly to him, putting her lips to his ear, burrying her nose in his silver locks. Julian was very frightened of what she would do. His oval glasses hid his brimming tears. **_"And, you can't say no this time unless you want to go back to the room, and suffer" _** **_(AN: What a effing beeatch!) _** He only shivered while glaring at her menacingly with his eyes of ice pools. But her turned around to do his job, he knew what to do and say.

He disappeared into the other room, leaving her to chuckle evilly to herself. She loved it when people went _her _way. She liked meddling with poor Julian's mind and soul, tainting it every moment she could get. She always found him crying whenever she would hurt those precious to him. Last time, she killed his girlfriend. Oh, yes...he cried for a week after that, sleeping on top of the stupid little things grave. But he knew. Oh, he **knew** that without her, he'd be dead. He knows that without her her being, he'd be bleeding dry. Like Jingle, the stupid fool falling for a human. He still didn't know the consequenses.

She laughed heartilly and then called to the darkness.

**_"Dear Spat, come out to play..." _**she waited for a moment, the silence giving the darkness sound. She then looked to a corner, which was becoming very dark with evil. A shape took form, forming out as a teenage boy with a hot black leather shirt and pants with a chain. He carried with him a trident which was black and twisted. His grey locks highlighted his smoke-black eyes, along with ears. Most of all, he was smirking.

"Yeah, what'do want?" he spat at her direction, annoyed for being disturbed. He didn't have his "Pfft" that often. He glared at the Pari, but she only smirked and made her way to him. She moved steadily, he death gold hair flowing behind her. Before Spat could react, she was dead-right in front of him.**_"I want you to annoy and pester my dearest cousin, Harmony" _**she smirked as he gave he a glare, indicating "You're kidding, right?" She gave no response.

Spat only sighed in grief, knowing that his life was over. Baby-sitting _Harmony!_ He grimaced but did as he was told. "Pfft, I can handle that bitch ASAP" he then smirked in triumph.

The Pari smiled cruely as he made his way out from the hole of the room.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oopo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**_

Bijou sighed as Boss made his way torwards her. She was happy he was alright, and not being raped like what happened to her. She was lucky she was saved by Jingle. She turned to the young musician/wanderer and touched his hand thankfully. He spun around cutely, accidentaly knocking poor Hamtaro over. Hamtaro made a **"WAHH!" **sound and almost crashing into Bijou. He planned ahead and tilted to his left instead.

Not a good idea.

Instead of hitting floor, he tumbled right into Boss. Boss ended up with an armful of Hamtaro, thus foreward falling and stumbling torwards the table. Howdy saw this coming and made his way to play hero. He jumped torward the flailing Boss and Hamtaro screaming:

_**"EEEEYAAAAAAA-YIPPEEEYAYAY!" **_

Unfortunately, the mat he was sitting on, clung on to his body and made him slip underneath the pressure of the silk mat. He made a "**Waaaaah!" **yell before falling.

Pashmina was next to make an action. She didn't really feel anything for Howdy that much, but she didn't want her friend hurt. She instantly stood up to catch the whole bunch, opening her arms to catch the group. But the seam of her dress got sadly caught on the side of the table.

**"Aaahhh!" **she whimpered, sliding and bumping into the group too.

Soon, Dexter got up to save her

**Failed**

Then Maxwell got up, too to save her

**Nadda**

Then Oxnard

**Nope**

Then Stan

**Na-ah**

Cappy

**jeez, GET IT ALREADY**

**3 **

**2**

**1...**

**"Waaaaraaaaaaaa!" **Everyone shouted, tangled painfully and embarassingly together. Poor Pashmina was too close to Stan, he just smirked and whispered "Maybe this **_is_** a good thing, huh, Pashie-babe?"

He smiled smugly. She frowned at him. "Don't even think about it, Stan!"

Hamtaro was tangled with Jingle, obviously not good. Jingle was hiding his jealousy quite well when he was not too close to hamtaro, now he was furious. When hamtaro smiled nervously at Jingle, Jingle only glared menacingly back.

"Heke-waaaaaahhh!" as the whole group started to un-tangle, Everyone started to scream again. Wow, alot of chaos you say? Not even close. Alot of people even ending up in a hentai-spot. Poor Maxwell ended up _on top _of Sandy, a very embarassing moment. He only ended up with a slap. Pashmina ended up straddling Dexter. Of course, Dexter blacked out with a small **"owaaaa" **Bijou was the only one who **_didn't _**get into the dog-pile. Well, in this case a Ham-Pile.

A knock came to the door, a rapping sound echoeing throughout the tunnel. Everyone stopped dead from what they were doing. The door now seemed very haunting. Silence...

Boss was the first one to speak. " U-umm, o-one of you guys should go o-open the door." he was sure-fire scared. Everyone gave him a con-fuzzled look. "B-boss-san, why don't you do it then?" a petrified Sandy whispered. Cappy nodded in agreement, still underneath Maxwell's bottom. Stan smiled even in the situation. "Heh, maybe the poor cowards' scared?" he asked errotically in Boss' diection.

Boss flinched and sputtered "B-because...who will protect B-bijou-chan?" he looked at her, only to get a worried glance. The other girls retorted. "Hey! What about us! We're special too ya know!" Sandy spat at Boss, while Pashmina patted Bijou's back while muttering "No offense Bijou-chan."

Boss opened his mouth in objection, only to be cut off be a knife edged voice. "Don't worry, i'll take care of the jewels" everyone turned to see a neutral Jingle looking back at them with a glance that gave you the impression:

What was he thinking?

Boss still wasn't moved. "Ok, in that case, Oxnard-san, you go" he glared at Oxnard giving him the its-all-up-to-you look. Oxnard only whimpered, got up, and made his way torwards the door in the tunnel. Everyone strained to listen who it was. They still werent used to actually **conversing **with Humans, whether all being one!

Dexter sighed. He was getting tired of being underneath Pashmina. Wait, did he just say that? Getting tired of being underneath the girl of his dreams? Pfft, he really was different in Human form.

No voices still. Boss hissed from the rooms door. "Oxy, so? Who is it?" his voice echoed abit, until a frightened reply came. "U-Uh, uum. There-there's no one at the door..."

Everyone started to whisper. No one? Then who knocked-

"Sorry if i'm interupting your mating party..."

A small voice cooed. It sounded frightened and worried, but at the same time, gentil and calm. Everyone turned to behind the door to find a small teenager rubbing the back of his head shyly. His silver hair out-lighted the candles in the room. his silver eyes was hiden behind a pair of blue-lined oval glasses. His body was frail, fragile. and bruised terribly. only his face was flawless. He was wearing a chinese top, pure white, along with pants to match. He was stuttering and fmbling his fingers. But he looked _very _official.

"U-umm, are you the hamhams that got the gift of Milady?" He was looking at everyone frightened, and cautious. His eyes looked at everyone well. Especially Jingle. Stan smirked and stated

"Yeah, thats us, what'dya want post-boy?" he rested his cheek on his hand, waitng for an answer. Julian only blushed in embarassment. "Oh, excuse me, my name is Julian, slave, messenger and personal toy of the Pari" everyone shivered when he said "Toy"

"I'm here to say that her ladyship is impressed with your progress in finding each other, and over-coming human rules and wantings, therefore she has given you and all the other afflicted Hamsters, the directions to the town called Hermes. There, you can spend the rest of your curse time at least in virtue and prosperity." He then looked at the group and started handing out sheets of paparis to them.

"But why would she give us directions to a town we've never heared of before?" Dexter asked suddenly. Julian spun around and smiled a cold smile, making Dexter flinch.

"Oh, lets just say she wants **_all_** of you in one place."

Everyone started to look at the map. Julian smiled in relief. "U-umm, if any of you need to know, all you have to do is to wait at the bus stop 49. The TravelBus will be with you at 2:00, sharp. Might I advise you not to miss it."

He took one last glance at them, then leaving them to figure the map by themselves.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

The blackness soon started to fade out for Yuumei, sirens could be heared. Alot of voices were all over the place, haunting and shrill. It was starting to rain. He was sore in the chest, and at first he thought he was bleeding due to the rain. He was breathing real hard, the air racking at his body frame, tantilizing it. His whole body except for his hands was soaked in rain and blood, forming pink clouds in the puddles near by.

Something near to his chest nuzzled close to him. Then he remembered the yellow blob in the middle of the street. And the panic and screaming, the fat dude. oooh, his eardrums still hurt due to the fat dudes screaming. He looked down to his chest. At first, he just saw his black shirt dirtied and bloodied, but then he noticed the yellow blob was dirty too. Then it occured to him. The blob wasn't an animal. The blob was only a blanket!

He slowly and cautiously took his hand a started to lift up the yellow blanket. What met his eyes were human and not animal. Instead what met his eyes was the innocent gaze of a small girl, her chestnut hair down to her back. She had the most amazing red eyes and when he muttered a "W-wha?" she answered his small sound to her own sound

**"Okwee?"** Ok, now that was just weird.He cocked his head in confusion to the side, he was definately **not **getting this shit. She only cocked her head as well. She seemed to think that this was all a game. Yuumei was not very impressed with her actions but was relieved that she was not hurt. Unfortunately for him, hurt was all he felt for now. His ribs were sore and whenever she would nuzzle into his chest, he would have to cry out in pain or flinch. She was obviously a child, not knowing what others thought or felt. But her innocence is what kept him smiling she kept humming and for partial times, he would hum along too. Then he knew he had to get both of them out of here.

If they just stayed in the middle of the road, they'd both get either noticed or run over. But how could he get her to follow? with great pain, he turned around to look at her again. His blood spilt once more as he turned to her to watch her play with a puddle, looking at her reflection. Her expression was blank, but amused.

He knew he had to get up for her. Putting weight on his elbows, he used the leverage to pull his body up. The blood spilt as he finally got up, he cried out. But he looked at the girl, her eyes were now very curious. He held out his hand to he whispering to her: "Lets go" He gave her a smile to indicate that she would be safe with him.

"C'mon little koji" he whispered once more **_(AN: koji means orphan in Japanese i think.)_** He held out his hand even closer, smiling more gently, though he was still in pain. She only cocked her head in confusion **"Okyoo?" ** she timidly took out her hand to take his, except un-sure. Finally, her hand reached his and he pulled her along to the side-walk. She smiled and happily started to hum as the sped along the side-walk.

He then got the curiosity to ask. "So, little one, whats your name? I don't recall asking..." Then it occured to him. All this _has _been saying was either **okwee** or **okyoo** or something like that...It was a bit frustrating to get an answer out of a girl who only says two kinds of words that don't excist. How embarassing. Well, he might as well get on to the indroductions.

"Ok..." he sighed in exaustion" My name is Yuumei, I'm a pop/rock star here in Hermes. I just saved your life when you were in the middle of the road, about to be squashed. I want to know your name."

When she only cocked her head to the side, he only sighed in more frustration and woe. Whats the use in talking to a mute! Then a course voice was heared from the mouth of the girl. It sounded like a new-born chick trying to get the worm from its mom.

"P-penneeell" she mustered with all her voice, stopped and tried again "P-Peneeelooopeee" she cooed. Her voice was so shakyit sounded like it was about to crumble into a thousand shards. He only smiled and took her hand. She gasped at first, but then smiled back at him murmuring "Onee-san!" **_(AN: I think that means big brother or sister, I forgot. I'm a Jappie-fan!) _**He smiled at his new nick-name.

"Ok, little sister. Want me to take you home?" he whispered slightly.She gave him a broad grin. He laughed at the bigness of the grin, and decided it was a complete "yes"

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**_

"Bus stop 49?" Cappy asked "But i've been all around this city and there isn't any Bus stop 49!" Cappy remarked in confusion, holding the hand of Pashmina as they walked to this so called bus stop. Pashmina was looking at the blue sky, but then looked down at the green-topped boy she was holding hands on to. She smiled sweetly at him, giving him a relaxed feeling. She leaned down and said

"Don't worry. Lets just be happy there is a place **good **for us to rest and have fun, ok Cappy?" He smiled at her kind and wise words. They both laughed in unison at their happiness. Dexter only watched as they both had their own merriment. He was just happy Pashmina wasn't crying anymore. He promised himself to find Penelope, just to make her happy. Not for some jealousy of Howdy or to impress. He just wanted to do it. He then saw Howdy making his way torwards Pahmina, telling his dumbass jokes, almost making Cappy fall asleep.

_"Stupid Howdy..."_ Dexter thought to himself. _"Flattery doesn't win the heart of Pashmina" _ He then chuckled to himself.

"Hey you guys! I've found sumthing!" Sandy and Stan called out at the same time. They were pointing to a tunnel that was very, **_very_** dark and to them, it seemed like it was moaning." Everyone shivered.

"W-well? Who's going in first!" Sandy asked in horror. Everyone stepped back to have Oxnard look like **he **stepped up. "G-great, Oxy! You can go first!" Stan sweatdropped and started to push Oxy to the entrance of the Death cave. Oxnard was moaning like a cow in mad-cow-disease-season.

a.k.a, he was screaming for his dear life as everyone followed him into the tunnel

**ok, I swear, i'll try to make this chapter a bit funny, I promised a whole bunch of people that! Ok, there might be a bit of hentai jokes (perverted jokes), bad puns (most likely from Howdy) fall-overs, and the usual screaming and the : OH-NO-ITS-THE-MONSTER-SHIT!**

**ok, here we go...(The characters voices will be in BOLD because its echoey and it makes it more noticable)**

The cave was dark and gloomy, and **_wet._** Everone was bunched up and cowering behind the whimpering Oxnard. No voices could be heared, except for their own and the echoes of _something else_. But it sounded far away. Suddenly someone screamed. Jingle noticed it as Pashmina and asked "**Are you ok?" **she was whimpering as he made his way torwards her. He put his hand on her shoulder then felt a **wet thing ** on it. His hair stood on end. He tried to strain to see what this stuff **_was_**, but it was too dark to see.

**"Uum, Pashmina-san...what exactly is _on_ your shoulder?..." **he stuttered. She was till shivering and then Howdy spoke up. **"Hey! Maybe it was one of 'em bat dung! Hehehe...get it?"**

**For an awfully quiet place, they were sure they heared crickets.**

**"Then, Jingle I think eet is not a good plase to be standing there!" **Bijou called out from where she was. Jingle nodded and started to make his way to his own spot again, but slipped. Of course, we all have instincts right. And when we fall, we usually think to gab onto something thats close enough. **"Ggg-waaa!"** screamed someone as he/she fell down with Jingle. A certain _thud_ was heared and soon everyone started to stir. Dexter called out, making his way torwards the sound: **"Hey! is evryone all ri-" **he too, slipped. This time though, by accident; he fell **_on top_** of someone. They both cried out: **"Waaaraaa!" **

Soon, the cave wasn't death quiet anymore. Stan couldn't understand what was happening, and tried to look for his sister to make sure she was alright. **"Hey, sis! Sandy you there?" **he called out. Then he felt something brush against his skin. **"Sandy?" **he asked scarcely. instead of her usual reply instead he was answered by a horrible sound

**"Aaaagaaaaaglooosshhhiiiieeebaaaa!" **it sounded like a cross between a fog horn and a stomach and a toilet. A clogged up toilet. Everyone soon at the same time shouted

**"Ooooowaaaa! OH NO ITS THE MONSTER, SHIT!" **too much in a frenzie, everyone started running and falling over each other

running and

falling

running and

falling

running and

screaming like a wussy

But then, a light soon flooded the cave, and reavealed that it wasn't a cave, but a tunnel. And stupidly enough, Oxnard was right beside the light switch! Boss growled at Oxnard, trying to contain his hot-headed anger. He looked like a kettle that was about to explode.

**"But then,"** Stan stuttered, **"What was it that made the noise?"** he looked around to see what made the noise. When he found what **_did _** make the noise, he left his mouth wide open.

There, in front of them was a train or rouge and gold. It was gigantic and was the sound maker of the horrible monster sounds. On the platform stood a HumanHam girl with black ears and hair, a black skirt and a matching shirt to go with it. She seemed to look so distant until...

**"ALL ABOARD!"** everyone had to cover their ears because she was using a mega-phone to talk with. Hamtaro laughed nervously as they all got on the platform to be loaded on. But when they were next to be boarded on, the conductor stopped them. **"Hello, welcome to the BusStop 49, I will be your conductor for today, my name is Luni. May I please have your ticket?"** she held her hand out automatically, as if she was trained to do this job for years. When Hamtaro gave her a surprised look and simply murmured quietly **"U-umm...I..I don't have-We all don't have, umm well, tickets, ma'am.**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**"WHADD'YA MEAN YOU HAVE NO TICKETS!" ** she sputtered out. Everyone stepped back a bit. Luni sighed in frustration **"Did you at least check your pockets?"**she sofend her voice a bit, not being too rude.

Everyone looked at each other in amazement and then each of them checked their pockets. To their amazement, there they were. The tickets looked like either ice or glass, but was flexible. Luni watched them for a moment, but then got impatient. **"Well? Are you gonna give 'em to me, or just stand there like frozen nuts? C'mon, I don't have all day!" **

Hamtaro timidly gave her the ticket, then he was pushed into the lobby. Soon everyone was pushed or shoved into the booth, and then asked to take a seat. The seats were velvet rouge and incredibaly soft. Everyone was tired and exausted. They were at least glad they left a note for ElderHam and AuntieVive.

Boss got up and asked Maxwell "Hey, are you sure you gave them the right saying of where we are and how we are doing?" **(the echo talk stops cause they're in the train, you silly monkey!)**

"Uumm..." Maxwell thought for a moment...

_**0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0vv0v0v0v0v0v0v0v00vv0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v00vv00v**_

**_Meanwhile... _**

**"WHAAAAT!" **ElderHam screeched, looking at the sheet they left behind. Ok, this was just weired. he leaves for grocery shopping and comes home to find a ridiculas note and an empty living room. This is an out-rage! He ruffled his hair and started to hyper-ventilate. "Agggaaa! How could they do this to me!" He screeched. The note read.

_**Dear ElderHam,  
**_

_**We have gone to Hermes to shirk to curse off. Don't worry, we'll be fine. We are still missing Panda and Penelope, but we'll find them later. **_

_**We'll be back to normal in no time, we swear! Oh...and...uum... Make sure to tell AuntieVive...and...take care of yourself. Dont eat too many hazlenuts, **_

_**or you'll get sick again, and AuntieVive will get a fit or a stroke once more. Get good rest both of you. Wish us the best of luck!**_

_**Don't come looking for us, the Pari only wants us to stay here for a while. Uuum...yea...I think thats it. Kay, bye, take care!**_

_**And remember, don't come looking for us!**_

_**Maxwell and others **_

_**PS: No, really, don't come looking for us.**_

ElderHam paused for a moment and then started screeching again. AuntVive came down the stairs and only sighed in annoyance.

She hit him with a stick of LemonGrass to knock him out from either hurting himself or making a racket.

_**0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v0v**_

Maxwell stopped thinking. "Yea, I left a good, strong **_responsible _**note behind, he'll have all his good wishes in us!" he remarked triumphantly.****Boss sighed in relief, as the others did too. They felt more relieved and relaxed, knowing ElderHam wouldn't throw a fit. **_(AN: Pfft, if only they knew...lol)_**

Soon, everyone was snuggling deep into the seats, getting their sleep. Bijou sat between Hamtaro and Boss, leaning on Boss but holding on to Hamtaro's arm tightly. They both smiled and soon fell asleep too. In their sleep, they looked like angels, one rough and gentil, one soft and quiet, one courageous and out-going. They all looked so good together.

Sandy snuggled with Maxwell before going to sleep, they whispered 'snubbie-wubblie', kissed each other good night and fell asleep in each others arms. Pashmina had Cappy's head on her lap. She smiled gently and stroked his hair for awhile and hummed a tune for him. He smiled and fell into dreams again. Soon, Pashmina was caught in the net of dreams. She fell asleep smiling.

Dexter fell asleep in a window-seat, leaning on it for leverage. Howdy slept in the next window-seat behind him, snoring. Jingle was in the last of the window-seats. He had his arms crossed, his eyes not fixated on the scenary outside, but Bijou.

Watching her with two guys was more than he could bear. He was clenching his hands so hard, his finger nails soon cut the soft skin, blood springing out. He flinched, but didn't pay much attention to it. He was just very upset of what was happening to him right now...

_**Two hours later...(yes, two hours, live with it, unless you want to see two full hours of sleeping HamHumans, a very upset Jingle, and the stupid, annoying sound of the train moving. HUH? HUH!)**_

Luni came to the their train booth with a jolt, blowing into a black whistle. She grabbed a speaker, talking into it. **"Alrightie, station number #49, station number #49. Town of Hermes. Please, if this is your stop, GET THE HELL OFF! Thank you."**

Everyone groaned. But they got off, hopping off the train steps. When every last one of them was off, Luni bid them a good day

"Might I suggest the Carnaval in the town, you guys" she smiled slightly. "You guys must be lucky to be here" she laughed aloud and shouted to the driver, waving her arms

"Next stop, station number #50, DreamLandia. Have a nice day. And would the couple in the back, please, **STOP MAKING OUT!"** she then abruptly shut the booth's door and the train left with a

**"Aaaagaaaaaglooosshhhiiiieeebaaaa!"**

Everyone covered their ears as they saw Luni wave from a window, never to be seen for awhile.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Howdy who was shading his eyes from the light. They were right in front of the gates of a HUMUNGUS town. Right beside the golden gates read a sign that said:

_**Town of Hermes, welcome all newcomers!**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

A young female teenage HamHuman walked down the streets, her white hair blowing behind her. Her green army jacket which covered a black t-shirt had her hands shoved in the pockets. Her writs were clad in black rings, as so her ears were adorned with a black earing too. Her baggy jeans gave herself a touchy look, most men would have made a move on her, but she would always give them the Don't-you-dare look.

Yup, she was a beauty with her head in the clouds. But her head was too much into the clouds. Soon, before she could notice, she was walking in the middle of the road, at a green-light.

**BEEP! **In surprise, she looked up and gasped. But when the car was supposed to hit, instead, she felt herself being pushed out of the way in someones arms.

1 minute

2 minutes

3 minutes

4 minutes

5 minutes

6 minutes

7 minutes- "Are you ok, Ringa?" a familiar voice to her sounded. she looked up to see a young teen looking down at her. His had white hair but the roots were black. His HamHam ears were black, and his eyes was a

solemn grey. He was wearing a black shirt which was covered with a white work vest. His jeans were black and he was wearin black work boots. A quiet hottie **_(AN: well, in my opinion, hehehe)_**

Ringa stared at him for a moment as did he, and then they both got off each other, blushing. "U-Uumm, so how are you Panda-san?" Ringa asked quietly.

Panda turned to her quietly, blushing while doing it. "u-Umm, f-fine...you?"

"I've been worse off..." she stated quietly, brushing off the dust on her vest. "S-so...uum, you want to walk around town? I-I was going to go to the SweetStop Cafe..." she glanced shyly at him to see if he was listening, or at least looking at her. He was

Panda smiled sweetly and took her hand timidly. "Yeah, I think i'll have time to spend with you." Ringa smiled shyly and took his hand. They both walked down the street, except not in hand-in-hand. Shyness was keeping the spreading love apart. Panda walked close to Ringa, but he was looking the other way. Ringa was blushing and looking down As they walked down another lane, our HamHuman group was walking to the other lane, not noticing or at least recognizing that Panda just passed them.

_**(AN: NO! NONONONONO! GO THAT WAY, PANDA IS THERE! NOOOO!)**_

Boss, who was in charge of everyone stopped to look at the town. Since everyone was behind him and not paying attention, they all bumped into each other bump, bump, bump.

"Hey, Boss-man, since your the leader, at least know where you're going!" Stan spat in disgust after bumping into Oxnard. He rubbed his head in annoyance and glared at Oxnard. Oxnard backed off in horror, bumping into Hamtaro, who backed off into Jingle. Hamtaro glanced at Jingle to make sure he was ok, but only to find the melodious youth looking at him wth no expression. Hamtaro gulped and laughed nervously.

Boss looked at the map and the instructions that Julian gave them. He gave a puzzled look at the team. "Hey guys, it says we have to wait here for Ju-" he stopped talking when a cold hand put its weight on Boss's shoulder. Boss swiflty turned around to see Julian smiling at him.

"Ah! So you all made it here. I'm happy you all found out about the tunnel and Luni." he smiled gently and started to walk. When nobody followed he turned around abruptly and smiled. "Well, aren't you here to get your own rooms at least?" Everyone soon followed him to a beautiful shop that read:

_**SweetStop Cafe , Inn and shop.**_

Bijou smiled and cooed "C'est magnifique!" Sandy smiled and giggled and Pashmina laughed too. They all entered to find the place smelling of cinnamon and ginger bread **_(AN: and then an old lady who's supposed to be a witch will trap them for eating her house and she will mistaken them for two little brats named Hanzel and Gretel, lol)_** They all were movitated by the decor but most of all the voices in the kitchen:

"I told you, Ruma. No more flirting with the customers, or your fired!"

"Aww, Pazu-chichi, don't be such a spoil-sport! I only want **more** friends! Besides, I want **_cutie-cutie _**friends!"

The voices sounded stern and playful at the same time, one was a soft shy but leadershipped voice, but the other was layed-back and playfull. Everyone strained to hear who was behind the curtain that was shading the door way to the kitchen. Then the voices started to get louder:

"Ruma, you'd better stop or i'll-"

"Or you'll what, boss? Fire me! You always said you'd fire me, but you still haven't fired me! A-ha! Who's up front now, **ja!** " Everone was already leaning in to listen more when Julian tapped ever-so-lightly on the bell on the counter.

Everyone was so concentrated on the conversation in the kitchen they all fell over and yelled

**"Waaa!" **when they all came tumbling down. Soon they saw the conversers come out and and stared at our group in amazement. The girl who was named Ruma started laughing and Pazu only looked at them in shock. He was wearing glasses which were oval and he had the most beautuful back hair, an exception for a small tuft at the front. His lovely glossy black hair was long, it had to kept in a braided ponytail. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a white long-sleeve underneath. He was also wearing black jeans with a chain attached to it. But everthing was covered by a white apron that was dusty with white icing sugar and a bit of frosting. He was panting from screaming at the girl named Ruma. She was very beautiful, with her black ebony hair in two llops and a cute spikey tuft at the front. Her Hamster ears was brownish and gold. She was wearing a black glossy t-shirt which read:

**_Heya boys, lookin' 4 sumthin'?_**

She was wearing black cargo's and an apron that hung to her waist. She was eying all the boys mischeiviously. Pazu sweatdropped and stated shyly "Uum, i'm sorry, did-did any of you...hear that?" he stuttered, looking nervously at the dog-piled group. "Uum, hello, my name is Pazu Ryuo Hikaru, and welcome to the SweetStop Cafe..." his voice trailed off when his eyes met with Pashmina's

"P-Pashmina-san?" he stuttered so suddenly a smile becoming his face. "H-hey, what brings you here?" he looked so in Heaven until Ruma's hand shot out to catch him by the ear

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Pazu cried out as Ruma gave him the **"nuh-uh"** look. Pahmina then remembered him "Pazu-kun ? Is that really you?" she smiled and walked up to him hugging him tightly. Pazu only blushed real bad and laughed nervously.

Howdy grit his teeth. Dexter hid his eye contact. Stan only shrugged it off.

"So, what are you all doing here?" Pazu asked after Pashmina pulled away from him. Shw smiled and Julian spoke up:

"Oh, there here to get a room, Pazu, would you be nice enough to escort them to the rooms, I have a job to do. Now, will you all excuse me. I hope you have a good time..."

Julian walked out the door quietly and calmly. Everyone was silent until Pazu spoke up. "He's always like that, the jerk. Anyhow, lets get you all to your rooms." he led them to a stair case which led to a wood hallway. "Each room is reserved for you, so pick whichever you want." Pazu smiled happilly, especialy when he saw Pashmina smile back. Ruma was flirting happily with the boys. Right now, she was hitting on Jingle.

"So babe, you and me, together in this room?" she asked seductivelyher arm snaked around his shoulders. Jingle only sweat-dropped and backed away.

So, was this how it was supposed to end for our group? Will they ever find Panda and Penelope? What has the Pari have in store for them, what other new OC Hams await them? What will happen with their feelings?

Will true love prevail? **Why am I asking you all of this!**

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**_

_**ok, thats it for my other chapter. In the coming chapters, Sparkle, Pepper, Harmony and Spat will appear. Alot of drama will take place, crying, happiness and betrayal, all to come!**_

_**I hope this came out right and your Ham-Humans are still welcome to be apart of the story!**_

_**Love you all **_

_**(EWW, NOT THAT WAY, PERVERT!)**_

_**special thanks to:**_

_**Tsubaki Munegawa and her HamHumans, Ruma and Pazu**_

_**Ringa ham: for her HamHuman, Ringa**_

_**ShadSonAmycouple: for HamHuman, Luni**_

_**Bye, review gently, I worked hard on this.**_

_**-Morrigan-san**_


	7. The Beloved the Witch and the Hamhams

_**Because of the Pari**_

**Heya everyone! Sorry for the long lay-up with my new chapter, but I was grounded because of BEEP **

**Anyways, I have something to say:**

**NO MORE OC HAMS. I have them in position already; I do not want them forgotten. So, stop sending me in OC hams.**

**Anyways, where we last left off, the group was then sent to the town of Hermes, Panda is still not in the group(note: he is with a girl-ham named Ringa) And finally the group is then taken into the SweetStop café, owned by none other than Tsubaki Munegawa's OCs', Ruma and Pazu.**

**(NOTE1: why did I get a dude (this happened while I was typing) telling me Pazu is a guy? I KNOW HE'S A GUY!**

**NOTE 2: when I read my last chapter, I saw the word bitch in it. I didn't know I was that straight forward.**

**NOTE3: OMIGOD, I dididn't know you are a guy Tsubaki! I you are I am so sorry, and I thought it was rude to ask about genders, so I'm SO SORRY! )**

**jeez…but, I don't blame you….I write like a tard.**

**More notives (I'm sorry) happy 15th birthday to Crystalgurl101!**

**Now that's over, I can shoot the audience now! shik'klick KABLAMBLAMBLAM!**

**Anyhoobers, lets get on with the show.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Spat cursed under his breath as he flew to the town, oh yes, he was pissed off. **(SEE! I TOLD YOU I SWEAR WHILE TYPING!) **He looked about to see if he was anywhere near the own. Nope. He sighed in agony. "And just **_why _**did I go do what that Pari said?"

He was about to swoop down to take a break when he "all-of-a-suddenly" flew into a pole.

Hey, it could happen to anybody…well, with wings at least.

Spat couldn't think straight as he started to fall down from the sky.

**Chapter 7**

**The meeting with the Beloved, the Witch and the HamHams**

Outside of an old house outside of the Town of Hermes **(Pfft, ironic, isn't it?) **A Ham-girl was watering her flower-bed, just amidst a good day. She was humming along to a song

"_Little seed in the ground, listen to this song. Grow up real happy, big and strong"_

She smiled to the tune that beamed in her head and hummed it to every seed she would tuck into the ground with care. She loved her plants and treated them with repect, often saying "Excuse me" or "Hello, how are you?" to them, either ghastly or quite polite.

After all the work was done, she then put away her gardening tools and watering bucket to the side and then slipped off her work cloths to put on a dark, blue green robe and a matching hat. A witch's hat. She then swiped off her dark sunglasses to exchange them in for smart silver looking pair of glasses. Her silver hair was down to her shoulders, along with cat-ears **(sorta like Yuumei?) **

She then slipped into her house, to then slip into a dark room, which was only lighted by a slim silver candle, a brass holder cradling it. The slim candle provided little light and looked hauntingly like a death note. But right beside the candle was a woven mat and a pale oak sheet. In between both of them was a sickly girl. Catty **(the name of the witch-ham) **leaned over to place a cold towel on the poor things head. The girl had snow-silver hair, which was shimmering in its white existence. Her forehead was adorned with a head-band with a fake halo attached to it and her supposed-to-be rosy cheeks were pale with sadness. It was obvious the girl was sick.

Catty's expression was a worried look of desperate sadness; this girl has been here ever since this "event" has happened. _"These humans have thought dis-orderly about us, calling us disformed and ugly, but they are the true ones with black hearts…"_

Catty's thoughts could not be heard. The girl's eyes however opened and looked at Catty. She opened her mouth. But with any avail, no words came out.

She was mute.

Meanwhile, our group was waking up in the SweetStop café, where we last left them off at. And also they-

"**STAN! YOU COME RIGHT BACK HERE THIS MINUTE, GIVE ME BACK MY GLASSES!" **

The hallway is meant to be a small narrow quiet place for people to use to get to the stairway and to do it with peacefulness. But…not today.

Stan ran with agility, a smirk adorning his face indicating his triumph and wit, in one hand, a pair of, oh some-one-who-we-shall-call-Dexter's-glasses. Stan ran passed the other passer-biers who just merely yawned in annoyance when he would pass them by. Behind him, a half-blind Dexter ran, or at least tried to run after the jerk-who-we-shall-call-a-Stan.

Jingle was yawning and getting out of his room, and all most crashed into the collasing Stan. Luckily, he evaded it and just merely yawned and muttered:

"Oh, where, oh where has the sanity gone? Oh where, oh where can it be?"

Amidst all the chaos, the café downstairs was quiet and un-touched. Pazu was busy notching up a beautiful angel-cake. Ruma was…well….somewhere…

Pazu smiled, even though upstairs a caraving madman was running around torturing a poor guy. Still, he was happy his crush was here. In his café! He blushed at the thought of just being with her. He looked over to see her chatting with Cappy and Howdy, all of them having breakfast.

She noticed he was staring and waved, then getting back to her conversation with Cappy.

(THERE! BE HAPPY cappyandpashy4ever!)

Pazu blushed and couldn't even dare to notice he was over-frosting the cake he was frosting. When he finally noticed, however, he gasped in surprise and tried to stop the frostier, but it kept going and then the sack which held the frosting **burst. **

Pazu's eyes were wide with amazement, whilst a few people in the room started laughing. Pashmina, however did not laugh and instead came up to him with her hand-cloth and started wiping his face.

Howdy was red with jealousy as she did this motion, getting up and then pushed poor Pazu into the floor.

While he was doing this, Dexter was coming down the stairs, after finally snatching back his glasses from Stan and then spotted Pashmina. He was about to shout a friendly hello to her, but her then noticed Howdy's abuse towards Pazu. Dexter paused for a second.

Here were his choices in what to do:

1) Run back upstairs and then risk Stan snatching his glasses again.

2) Take the opportunity to take Pashmina away from rivals/competition

3) Save the cook who is supposed to be competition but

a) His abuse is paining Pashmina

b) He is sort of a friend.

Dexter knew what to do. He closed his eyes at his foolishness. He walked to Pashmina and pulled her away to a clear spot and walked upstairs, not to run away but to have running space. He narrowed his eyes and fled down the stairs, which gave him enough wind to kick Howdy off of Pazu. Howdy's eyes were the size of saucers when he saw this spectacle before him before the shoe of Dexter came down on his face. Pazu was amazed about how high Dexter was, but was scared of the part of landing. Dexter felt good, until he fell on the ground. A scrutinizing pain racked his legs and chest as his body met the ground. He blacked out.

Pashimina was sort of piping with terror. She quickly rushed to Dexter who was murmuring stuff that either had to do about an ambulance…or cheese. Everyone else just yawned in annoyance.

**(WTF NOBODY IN MY STORIES ARE NORMAL!)**

**meanwhile, or back in the cottage of Catty…**

The girl woke up in perspiration to find herself in a different room, it was not the dim lighted one she had gotten used to, it was one more lighted up. She abruptly got up from a silken bed she was in to find a huge stained glass mirror in front of her. Beside it were two normal windows. She quickly ran to one of the windows to see where she was. When she had looked out the window, she saw it was night-time. This on her case was bad because, even though she was the Ham-Goddess of love, she still had a fear of being in the dark…alone…with scary things out there.

She was about to give up and go back to bed to wait for Catty, but she caught the sight of a so-seemed-to-be-shooting star. She then noticed it was going too close and too fast to be a shooting star. She looked frantically around to look for a door, and as if the room had a mind, a door appeared there for her. Instantly, she flung open the door, and raced down the dandelion field to where the thing crashed. Her chest hurt and she still was not recovered from her sickness, her breathes killing her. She finally came to a crater in the ground where a boy was laying.

She gasped in horror to recognise him as her arch rival, Spat. But even in her terror, she ran to him to see if he was alright. At first she stood at a distance for awhile to see if he was faking or anything, but after awhile her curiosity got the best of her. She stumbled across the debris around his motionless body, finally getting to him. She took hold of his chilly hand and checked his pulse, and his breathing.

Spat woke up to find a white haired girl weeping.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Dexter moaned at last when he got up, his chest trembling with a sickly feeling. Beside his bed was Jingle reading a book, humming a song. Dexter looked up and saw that it was night-time. He sighed in frustration, remembering about what he did. For one, however, he did save his friend, Pazu, but Howdy will sure to plunder him next and Pashmina will surely ignore him for being such a, well…jack-ass. He felt horrible and plopped his head back on the pillow.

Jingle noticed this motion and chuckled slightly. Dexter turned his head to Jingle and blushed at his stupidity.

"_Great, now the crack-poet heared me" _Dexter mumbled to himself. But he was so pensive; he mumbled it out as well.

When Jingle heared this, he did not get mad, he only laughed out loud, holding his sides. After he laughed, he looked at Dexter and smiled softly, whispering "I don't know about that, but when **_you_** flew down that long flight of stairs, you looked more of the crack-poet, Dexter. Dexter again blushed, glaring at Jingle all the while. Jingle continued while laughing

"But I don't blame you. In fact, compared to me, I'm a flea compared to your bravery. I know how you feel. And I know how it feels to be in love."

Jingle silenced after that speech. Dexter watched him in awe. _"Is Jingle…" _Dexter paused to look at the young musician who was now chewing fondly on an apple while reading a book which was now clear to read and say it says: Delirious Diorama of this "So-called-Earth"

"_Is Jingle in love?"_

**Next chapters to come: Viewing of the waking of Spat**

**Dexter's attempt to win Pashie's heart. **

**The first glance of Catty and Lily**

**Penelope's reunion with the group…with Yuumei!**

**Pari's plan to separate Hamtaro from Bijou…by using **

**Sparkle!**

**Ok, thanks for reading and sorry for the long wait and all, people. Happy 15th b-day to crystal!**

**SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HER DAMMIT!**

**Anyways, bye, review gently and all.**


	8. My sister, My daughter Part 1

**Because of the Pari**

**Chapter 8:**

**My sister, my Daughter**

**_………………………………………………………………………………………………_**

Panda let out a long sigh as he walked down the street casually. After his small treating with Ringa, she just up-and-disappeared, this got him a bit discouraged. He ran his tired hand through his silver and black hair, stressed. He was very confused and alone, fist of all, he couldn't even find his group of other Ham-Hams, but not only that, but he didn't even know what has even happened to this world he used to call home. What about his human owners, and friends?

The cold morning chill bit at his arms and face, a numb feeling in presence. Panda knew he wasn't supposed to be out here in the town even at this time,

Where…nobody…could…see you…

Panda started to feel a numb feeling coming from his toes, to his legs, to his arms, and then finally to his frozen face. Soon, the stress, the fear and the sadness started to not matter anymore. Instead, the thought about ending it all…

Panda could feel nothing but the negative feelings he could ever obtain. He felt like he was drowning. Suddenly, as if a sharp knife had been shoved into his chest where his heart had been, he quickly flinched in pain and clutched at his T-Shirt where his pain was starting.

Deep breathes was like drawing in more water, or darkness. Again, he was drowning, except he had a wound. He was half blinded, as his vision started to blur, as he drew his hand to his face to see if he was bleeding. To his horror, he wasn't, but instead, a dark shadow which was supposed to represent blood was there on his hand.

Panda gasped not only in surprise, but in pain. He didn't understand anything, he wanted to die, and he wanted to live.

Nothing made sense.

**(omg, I guess I'm just that evil…)**

Before he could drown, all he could see was…

"R-Ringa…?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Catty looked out the window in surprise from her daily chores. Something had struck her in the heart so suddenly, as if it was a sudden chill coming from a window. She looked confusedly up at the near-by window right beside her run-down sink to see if there were any horrible auras. To her surprise, it was clear. She glared into the sky for lying to her, but then went back to work.

For awhile, her works went by quiet and slow, as the spring day whisked by slowly, the sky a beautiful; peacock blue, adorned with clouds which represented lazy lambs. Everything was quiet as Death itself. Catty sighed in relief of the parting of the evil presence, waited for awhile and then parted for her gardening, her sunflower hat on, her witch's hat left on the kitchen table.

She looked up at the oak ceiling, as if expecting something. But after a long silence, she smiled a beaming smile and then went out the door, the golden hinges whining as it snapped shut.

Upstairs, however was even quieter. What Catty didn't know, was that the small girl she had kept upstairs had woken up…** (Ok, if you're confused, READ THE LAST CHAPTER!) **

The small girl sat quietly on the floor with Spat's head on her lap. His grey hair was a bit tussled as he slept, as sometimes moved in his sleep. Of course, this was a good sign; it was a sign of him recovering from his coma. But still. She could not talk or even say anything to him to try to wake him up from his coma. But she knew she couldn't. Her cousin has been cruel to her, the pari.

She let out a soundless sigh and started to stroke Spat's head as he slept on top of her lap. Harmony knew he was her most devious enemy, trying to destroy all of her love to the world, but she also believed that it was the Pari's doing for his pain. Plus…the also reason for him on her lap was a bit confusing as well. It then occurred to her:

_**Am I in love with Spat? **_

Harmony just pushed that thought aside and went back to **her **Spat. She giggled mutely and held him close. She had might as well make a moment out of this…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Dexter got up gingerly from his dream, rubbing his eyes in annoyance. The window right beside him shot out a bright ray of sunlight onto the frame of his body underneath the blanket. He tried to get up, but he suddenly felt a weight on his legs. Looking down, he saw a very peaceful Pashmina, sleeping at his bed-side. Her breathing was content and she was smiling like an angel.

Dexter smiled kindly at his angel and just faintly, removed a lock of hair from her face. He noticed she was very beautiful as a human. Of course, in her hamster form, she was a treasure to even behold, but in human.

She was just plain beautiful. Dexter pondered at his questions and answers. The questions were very hard, but the answers were just plain. Simple and clean.

**(lol, sorry. I'm obsessed with Kingdom Hearts 2, I'm just about to finish it…hehehe…)**

Without make-up or jewellery to make her beautiful, she was just plain natural. Like a flower. It doesn't need the morning dew or the flittering butterflies to adorn its beauty. Even if it was infested with a poison, or pests, it would remain beautiful.

And that's why the beautiful flowers always get taken first.

Lost in his thought, Dexter noticed she was starting to move, so he stopped fidgeting to let her sleep.

"You know…that jump on top of Howdy was a bit irrational…"

Dexter looked up in shock to see Pazu leaning on the frame of the door. He was smiling faintly, his eyes gleaming kindly at Dexter, and then to the sleeping Pashmina. He looked at Dexter and smiled once more.

"Thanks…I never got to say it; I sorta fainted after you blacked out, so…yeah."

Dexter remained silent, but listened intently. He nodded after Pazu was done talking and then looked down at Pashmina. Pazu came around and sat right beside her and pulled a lock of astray hair from her angeline face. "I was afraid she would fain, too. But after I had woken up, she had insisted to stay here and watch over you.-"

"She's like an angel, that's why" Dexter stated, interrupting Pazu. Pazu stopped talking and stayed quiet. There was a large silence after wards, until Dexter broke the silence. "I did it not only for you, I did it for her. I saw how much it hurt her; seeing a guy she liked getting hurt…" The light from the window seemed to get even brighter.

Pazu smiled. "Yeah, I guess. But I still think of you as Super Man, ok?" Dexter looked up to see Pazu smiling. He had not other choice but to smile back, as the whole room teamed with light. The two started laughing as they heard the sound of Boss yelling at Stan; he was obviously causing trouble again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Pari frowned at the scenes she was seeing now. They were all evading her darkness and cruelty. In one of her mirrors in which to see the world in, she could see a young Ham-girl helping a target she had just shot

_**(inside the screen)**_

"_**P-panda! Are you ok? What the Hell just happened?"** _The young girl held the boy close as he came to and looked up at her. **_"Ringa? Wh-what? What are you doing here?" _**he asked meekly. He looked up at her and noticed she was crying.

"_**Hey…what'd you crying for?"** _he briefly reached up in pain and wiped away a crystalline tear from her cheek, smiling weakly at her to insure he was ok. She only let out a small sob and took his hand to her cheek and smiled.

_**(the other screen)**_

Spat started to wake up, stirring Harmony. He woke up to find her looking down at him gently. Instead of having a spaz, he absent-mindedly reached up and with his finger, traced her lips and smiled slowly.

"**_I wish I could hear your annoying voice again, for once…"_** he stated quietly and got up and looked at her as she started to cry. **_"Hey, stop that bull. I'm ok. Just smile your goofy smile again, ok?"_**

Harmony stopped crying immediately "_Spat…are you trying to cheer me up?" _she thought faintly as she watched him turn his head and stare at her with his dark grey eyes, intense.

She started crying again. _"No, that can't be-" she_ stopped thinking and breathing as he all of a sudden pulled her into a petit embrace.

**_(another screen)_**

Dexter and Pazu were both in the kitchen of the Café, making a brownie frostier **(a type** **of ice cream cake…yummy…) **they were both smiling as they did their work, Ruma, again, was not to be seen.

So Dexter had volunteered to do some work in the kitchen. It really wasn't a hard job, honestly. And besides, he could get a few nips at the treats along with Pazu. The were both starting to warm up to each other, laughing and goofing off. Even though they are rivals, they were still working together.

_**(Back to the Pari's POV)**_

"_Damn…this isn't going according to plan…I should have thought twice about this, but still…I wonder what reaction that Pashmina girl and her friends would have if they would see my little Yuumei hanging around with little Penelope…"_

she chuckled evilly as she stroked the mirror of the world, changing the future…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dexter laughed as he smeared his finger chockfull of frosting on Pazu's face, running after the evil deed was done. Pazu only laughed back and ran after him, a **bowl** full of frosting in his hand.

Jingle watched while sipping from a ice cap **(haven't had one of those in awhile…hmm) **He chuckled quietly at their silliness and then went back to day-dreaming.

"The day has been going by slowly" he whispered to himself, leaning back in his chair. "I wonder…what if this isn't a place just to wear off the magic…what if its…"

A small breeze drifted in as the door to the café opened. Jingle stopped sipping from his ice cap to see a young man in black leather, holding the hand of a small girl…

Jingle suddenly stood ridged in his seat. The small girl had beautiful ruby red eyes and chestnut hair, chestnut brown hamster ears to go with it too. Most of all, she was veiled under a yellow blanket…

Jingle got up and sped to the girl. He stopped instantly and as suddenly as Yuumei stepped in front of him, putting Penelope behind him.

Dexter stopped frosting-fighting with Pazu and noticed Penelope as well.

Yuumei glared at Jingle, as if indicating: **_"Who are you, and what do you want with my little girl?"_**

Jingle looked at Yuumei in confusion.

Finally a voice from behind exclaimed:

"**Penelope?" **

Penelope looked from behind Yuumei to see a bewildered Pashmina behind all of them.

Yuumei glared ice daggers at everyone. "What do you want with my Penelope?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**ok…sorry if that was a bit awkward, but yeah. I'm very stressed out right now, too much to do and think of, but what the hey.**_

_**Sorry if it went too fast or was too short, Its only Part 1 anyways…**_

_**See you, reveiew gently…**_

**_Morrigan_**


End file.
